Digimon: Brawls!
by BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte
Summary: Won't have any more updates until the end of Chronicles 02, my own shot at Tamers. When Digimon begin to BioEmerge on The City, 4 humans and 4 Digimon have to fight them off, but what they don't know is the mysterious organization Aegis, or their true enemy... (IN HIATUS)
1. Opening&Prologue

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, as you all know, Chronicles was my own shot at adventure, causing 02 to be my own shot at well, 02. I'm sorry to say but after the Arc that comes after the International, Chronicles will be over unless I come up with something or I do my own shot at Adventure Tri., but don't worry, as Artur, Lucas and the others adventures may end after that, it doesn't mean that I will, I was thinking about this for a while and now I decided, time to put my OC creating skills to a test, I will try my own shot at all seasons only with my own original characters, though I might take in OCs, remember, this is a sneak a peak for what's to come after the end of Chronicles 02, so the opening and prologue for my own shot at my favorite season of Digimon, Tamers, Digimon: Brawls! Remember, like in the original, this series holds no relation whatsoever to Chronicles, so The City here is a new one, which is slightly based off the one on Tales.

The opening is the first part of Tagiru Chikara! Enjoy,

(As the song begins playing, flashes of a GoggleHead with a furry velociraptor that possessed a red triangle-shaped gem on his forehead, they run toward a strange mist, then a black haired girl with a dog like Digimon walking on a street, she lifts her D'Arc to see a mist coming in front of her, she runs for it, another teen is with a soldier armored blue dinosaur who holds a sniper, they too see the mist and run for it, finally a black haired boy with a yellow horned creature wearing a fur coat also see it, but as he notices the other 3 Tamers running for it, he walks away, the creature closes his eyes and vanish, the screen then flies up as the logo appears: Digimon: Brawls!)

Sending sparks flying, it's a dead heat

(The GoggleHead with his partner are seen facing a dark purple bear)

Can't let my guard down in the danger zone

(The black haired girl and her partner fight a black dog as well)

Fighting souls flare, echoing each other fiercely

(Then another teen is seen atop a building his partner snipes a large enemy which walks aimlessly down the mist)

I'm feeling the best as the superstar

(The final teen is seen walking as a blazing feline jumps out of nowhere, however it is easily destroyed by the teen's vanishing partner)

Attacking to the last inch is my hunting time

(The scene now shows the screen divided in 4 parts, each with a different D'Arc, a Calumon flies in front of them happily as the D'Arcs flash, revealing the new partners, which digivolve to champion, Tamers style)

Let's go! My challenge is starting

(The new champions roar)

We're gonna decide our target

(Standing on a tree, watching the mists on the city, lies a small vampire Digimon, he looks lazily at the fighting Digimon before walking away, revealing his shadow, which is actually a shaded large centaur demon creature)

Unleashing now a heated passion that can almost melt,

(The GoggleHead's partner is seen in a black and gold background, behind him appears his evolved forms, but the mega level is faded)

My power overflows

(The black haired girl's partner is also seen, behind him appears his evolutions, though his mega level is shaded)

Seething power! It can't be stopped

(The dinosaur soldier is also seen in similar manner, his mega form is also shaded)

Limitless energy swirls within

(Same for the canine as his mega form remains shaded)

Right now, the world is waiting for me

(As the 4 are seen, the screen flashes up as the logo is seen once again)

Now for the prologue:

HW, The City, Unknown Location:

2 scientists looked at computers as an alarm beeped.

"Sir! We have a problem another Digital Monster is Bioemerging!" The first scientist exclaimed as both scientists began to furiously type on their computers.

"Don't let it through!" Another man came into view, he wore a black coat, he had blonde hair and his eyes were hidden by shades, after a few more minutes of furious typing, one of the scientists called him.

"It got through," The man panted as his boss clenched his fist.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed angrily as he walked away.

"If this keeps up, Aegis will be shut down," He muttered to himself as he walked away angrily.

HW, The City,

As the night set in on the large city, a dark gray mist began to set in.

"I sense it," A cold voice growled to a 14 year old human, who was holding a dark blue D'Arc that had silver buttons, ring and strap, said human had dark blue eyes and short dirty blonde hair, he wore a fur lined dark blue leather jacket and a plain blue shirt, also wore short dark blue jeans.

"So does the D'Arc, let's go Gabumon," The teen stood up and as they walked in the mist, he put his shades on, then his partner became visible by him, it was similar to a Gabumon, but one of the hands wasn't covered by the fur coat and the other had huge claws, it was actually a Gabumon X.

"Ready Kevin?" Gabumon X growled to his partner, the human nodded calmly as they went in further before they heard a buzzing, then they saw their enemy, an angry looking bee.

(A/N The analyzer, I got it from Wikimon)

'Flymon, virus typed insect Digimon, WG,

An Insect Digimon that possesses gigantic, baleful wings. With its gigantic wings it is able to fly about at extremely high speed, and it generates a great Howling Noise called buzzing while in flight, completely numbing the sense of hearing of those who hear it. Its body is protected by a hard shell, and it pinches the opponent between its large talons and brings about death with the super-powerful stinger on its tail. Although the evolutionary processes of Insect Digimon are still unclear, it is thought that it evolved from a Kunemon-species, guessing by the appearance of its face. Its Special Move is firing the stinger on its tail (Deadly Stinger), and it is said that Digimon who are stung with this stinger have their whole body paralyzed, then their body turns violet and they die. Incidentally, this isn't a problem for it because it is said the stinger grows back indefinitely'

Indeed, the bee called Flymon was very fast, but Gabumon X was faster.

"Is that all you got? Even as a virus you won't beat me, LITTLE HORN!" Gabumon X mocked the Flymon before giving him a fierce head butt.

"DEADLY STINGER!" Flymon flew back up and fired from his stinger, Gabumon X barely dodged them.

"Let's hurry it up, DigiModify! Hyper Speed Activate!" Kevin ordered his partner before slashing the card. Gabumon X got a light blue aura as he got faster.

"Now you see me, now you burn! PETIT FIRE HOOK!" Gabumon X growled before landing on top of Flymon and releasing a blast of blue fire.

"DigiModify! Power Activate!" Kevin slashed another card and the Petit Fire Hook became bigger and hotter, Flymon burst into data as Gabumon X absorbed it before walking back to Kevin.

"Another weakling," Kevin frowned as Gabumon X reached him.

"Doesn't matter, he was a champion and a virus, it means that I'm getting stronger," The X Digimon growled.

"Still, you haven't digivolved," Kevin scoffed as Gabumon X got madder.

"You think it's easy? I can feel it Kev, the light of digivolution will soon shine for me," Gabumon X told him angrily as his partner looked away.

"Let's hope it is soon, c'mon," Kevin walked away as Gabumon X shook his head before vanishing in a flash.

HW, The City, Pet Heaven,

A black haired 14 year old girl is seen feeding a bunch of border collie puppies. She had black eyes and her hair reached her mid-back, she wore a white shirt and long jeans, a white D'Arc with dark pink buttons, strap and a yellow ring stood strapped to her jeans.

"Here you go little guys," The girl smiled as the pups wolfed down their food.

"Laura, I had that feeling again," A dog walked up to her, unlike the other dogs on the area, this one had pink ears and tail, his fur was a soft beige color.

"Another BioEmerge?" The girl called Laura asked the dog who nodded.

"But it vanished already, how are the little guys going?" The dog whispered as he reached the border collie puppies.

"Ah Laura, you're a major help around here," As an elderly man walked up to the girl, Labramon began to act like a dog.

"It's no problem grandpa, you need all the help you can get," The girl called Laura told her grandfather who gave a warm smile.

"Sounds like your buddy is warming up to the other dogs already," The old man gestured to the Digimon, who yapped happily at the man.

"Yeah," Laura smiled back as they heard a jingling.

"I'll get it, c'mon Labramon," Laura called the digital dog, who yapped at the pups before following his partner.

"Hey Laura, how's it going?" The teen who came in had black hair and bright red eyes, he wore a black hoodie and shorts, also black goggles with gold band strapped to his forehead.

"Hi Nate, I thought it was just a costumer," Laura smiled at her friend.

"I'am, it's my brother's birthday and he really wanted a dog, my parents are fine with it," Nate explained cheerfully.

"Then come on, for a house like yours and an owner like Henry, I'd say this little guy will do," Laura walked along the large green field where the dogs played, unlike most pet shops, Pet Heaven was known for leaving their dogs on a large green field behind it, where the owners could see what they liked most, the only ones that stood inside was the newborn pups with their mother.

"This little guy is called Shade because of how silent he is, but he's pretty playful too so don't worry about it," Laura pulled up a small black Labrador that was completely black.

"I trust your judgement," Nate smiled as he picked the pup up, said animal began to happily lick his cheek.

"He likes you," Laura giggled and Nate had a huge smile.

"What can I say, I'm awesome," The soon to be Tamer grinned as Laura gave him a playful punch on his shoulder as they shared a laugh, even Labramon let out a happy yapping which Shade quickly copied it.

Then Labramon sniffed the air and tensed.

"So, where can I get the collar and food?" Nate asked Laura, who quickly took him back inside, Labramon looked around again and after just seeing dogs, he followed them with some reluctance, unknown to him, a yellow eyed creature the same size as Takato's Guilmon was hiding inside one of the bigger dog houses.

"He didn't see me, phew," The creature came out of the shadows to reveal light purple fur, white paws and a bushy fox like tail, a triangular red gem on his forehead.

"That human, Nate, he's the right one, I'm sure," The creature told himself before the scene faded...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: So here it is, what did you guys think? Anyways just remembering, there won't be anymore postings until Chronicles is complete, until the next chapter of whatever comes up, probably Legend of 10, read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!

PS: Sorry, accidentally posted chapter 27 of chronicles 02 here by accident, now it's fixed


	2. Partnering up, Raptordramon rules!

BEST OC Maker: I know I said no more updates until the end of Chronicles but I just couldn't resist it, the next chapter of Legend of 10 is slow going but is going, until then enjoy this,

HW, The City, Nearby Pet Heaven,

As Nate walked out of Pet Heaven, he took Shade on a portable dog house back home, unknown to him, the mysterious purple furred creature watched him from afar.

"This human, he has potential, could he really be?" The Digimon couldn't help but wonder as he kept following him.

HW, The City, Pet Heaven,

"Laura, when you went in with Nate, I got a feeling that there was a Digimon in here," Labramon told his human partner as she sat down, she frowned.

"But there wasn't a Digital Field," The black haired girl argued, Labramon was still with a serious look.

"I know, it was different, he wasn't emitting energy like the champions that normally BioEmerge, he was a rookie but I sensed something... off, like when you know something is stronger than it seems," Labramon explained, Laura gave him an odd look.

"Well, all dogs are fine so at least it isn't rampaging," Laura pointed out.

"But we should at least find out what it is," Labramon added and she nodded.

"I'll tell Grandpa, stay here," Laura ordered before going back in.

"Really, you're gonna listen to that doll?" A voice mocked Labramon as he turned to see a short vampire rookie leveled Digimon.

"Who are you?" Labramon turned to the Digimon with a growl.

"Dracmon, you don't need your boss' little toy to check it, virus, rookie for now, watch out for my Undead Fang is worse than my talk but Eye of Nightmare is my real potential, I'm also the greatest prankster of all times," The vampire called Dracmon smirked.

"You have a scent similar to that other one I sensed," Labramon realized, the same scent and feeling of potential hidden inside this vampire.

"It's probably my X-Antibody, ya know that powerful virus that makes Digimon stronger? I'm a natural holder," Dracmon bragged to the dog.

"Well what are you doing here in this world, you aren't rampaging so I presume your looking for a partner?" Labramon asked the vampire, who got a disgusted look.

"You kidding me?! A partner? Why would I want to end up like a DigiPet like you and that other dog?" Dracmon crossed his arms with an indignant look.

"I'm not a DigiPet, partners are equals," Labramon argued with Dracmon, who gave him a mocking look.

"Yeah, do you order her to stay put? Don't think so, I bet you eat the same food as these dogs," Dracmon mocked him and Labramon tilted his head.

"But dog food is delicious, did you ever try it?" The digital dog asked Dracmon, who then nearly fell of the roof.

"It's like rabbit poop," The vampire argued but Labramon shook his head.

"It's actually made of meat and other nutritious things," Labramon informed him and Dracmon laughed.

"Who told you that the human?" Dracmon asked him and he nodded.

"How do you she's not lying?" Dracmon inquired and Labramon answered quickly enough.

"It's also written on the package," The dog's answer made Dracmon roll his eyes.

"And who wrote that?" The vampire asked, Labramon thought for a second before answering.

"The people who made it," The beige dog answered.

"Exactly! The people, the humans!" Dracmon laughed as Labramon looked at Dracmon with an odd look.

"Well, you'll never know until you try," Labramon told him before turning away, Dracmon then jumped down and went to the nearest pot of food and snatched some dog food.

"It ain't bad... What Am I saying?! It's food for animals!" Dracmon exclaimed as he put some on his mouth.

"See, I told you it's good," Labramon laughed at the vampire.

"Humph, but you're still taking orders from that human," Dracmon humphed.

"It's for my own safety, humans and Digimon can work together like me and her," Labramon yapped at him as the vampire still looked unconvinced.

"You're weird, I'm outta here," Dracmon then jumped back on the roof and began to walk away.

"Weird fella," Labramon commented to himself as Laura walked back to him.

"Shall we go?" The black haired girl asked her partner, who just nodded, they quickly moved out.

HW, The City,

The mysterious creature kept following Nate quietly.

"What's up Dorumon?" Dracmon jumped by the purple furred creature.

"Dracmon! Shh!" The creature called Dorumon growled at his fellow X Digimon.

"Why?" Dracmon asked with a bored tone.

"See that human? I'm nearly completely sure it's Him, my partner," Dorumon explained as Dracmon gave him a 'are you kidding' look.

"I thought you were joking about getting a partner," The vampire told him as the purple creature shook his head.

"Nope, when I get to him, we will become the ultimate team," Dorumon had a determined look, Dracmon looked disgusted.

"You want to become a DigiPet?" Dracmon asked with a surprised tone, Dorumon glared daggers at him.

"Partners are equal hard head, that mask is squeezing your brain," Dorumon growled at Dracmon, who looked insulted.

"Fine then, but I'am a free 'mon!" With those words, Dracmon walked out.

"Now for the human," Dorumon set his sights on Nate and gasped, while he was distracted with Dracmon, a Digital Field had been formed.

"Oh no," Dracmon ran in after Nate.

"What the heck?" Nate had out his shades to cover his eyes, Shade was growling angrily as he looked.

"Roar!" Suddenly, a large dark T-Rex rushed at him with a fierce roar.

"Watch out! DASH METAL!" Dorumon ran to the human and attacked the T-Rex, who stumbled back.

"Digimon?" Nate gasped remembering the card game he was legendary at.

"Nate, we have to get out of here, this guy is too powerful," Dorumon called him as they began to run.

"So, how do you know my name?" Nate asked him as they ran from the T-Rex.

"I've been watching you for a while, how come you're not freaking out anyway?" Dorumon asked him as they entered an alley, still within the Digital Field.

"Digimon is an anime, card and video game, I'm legendary at the card game, and I know you're a Dorumon," Nate explained, Dorumon grinned.

"I knew I picked the right human to become partners with," Dorumon had a toothy grin as Nate grinned as well.

"I always wanted a partner and the way you threw that guy backwards with a single strike, agreed," As they shared a paw/handshake, a light appeared between them.

"Is this a..." Nate wondered as he grabbed the device, it was black with golden buttons, strap and ring.

"Yep, it's a D'Arc, proof that we are truly partners," Dorumon agreed as the black T-Rex found them and tried to enter the alley furiously. Nate's D'Arc released the holographic image and info about the T-Rex:

'DarkTyrannomon, virus typed dinosaur champion, NSo

A Dinosaur Digimon whose body was corroded by a vicious computer virus. Although it was originally a Tyranomon-species Digimon, it was infected by a vicious computer virus, causing a bug in its flesh's configuration data and transforming it into a frenzied Digimon. Its body turned black, its arms grew sturdier than Tyranomon's, and its offensive power grew. It identifies anything reflected in its eyes as an enemy and starts attacking, becoming completely frenzied. With its Special Move "Fire Blast", a super-powerful jet of flames, it transforms all of its surroundings into a sea of flames.'

"Ready?" Dorumon turned to his partner who pulled out a card.

"Let's wait what?" Nate realized that the card was the famous Blue Card.

"A blue card, ready Dorumon?" Nate had a huge grin, Dorumon shared it.

"DigiModify! Digivolution Activate!" Nate slashed as a single word appeared on his D'Arc.

'Digivolution'

"Dorumon digivolve to..." Dorumon was in a black and gold background, his skin was ripped off and his form became bigger and yellow fur covered him, then metal armor and helmet appeared as he gave a mighty roar.

"Raptordramon!" The mighty champion roared as the light faded, Nate saw a yellow and silver blur tackle DarkTyrannomon as the dragon crashed on the opposite side of the street, then he saw his champion leveled partner, while he kept his shape, he was now far fiercer looking and was the size of those velociraptors from Jurassic Park, not counting the wings and fin. His D'Arc quickly pulled up information.

'Raptordramon, vaccine typed cyborg champion, X DR ME NSp VB,

A Cyborg Digimon that transformed itself from a wild Digimon that possessed a predatory instinct into a basis for modifications, in order to reliably bring down its targets. Because the ferocious nature it possesses is too strong for its organic body to bear, it remodeled them with their corresponding weight in pure Chrome Digizoid metal, restraining their capacity for movement. However, whether it has high power output and flying ability or not is due largely to the organic body of the wild Digimon, before it was modified. Although it's small, if it gradually releases those abilities, it has the capability to easily bring down even a massive Digimon in a single blow. Signature Move: An assault that capitalizes on the sharpness of its Chrome Digizoid metal armor (Crash Charge). Its Special Move is leaping upon the opponent and instantly biting and rending their vitals with its sharp teeth (Ambush Crunch).'

"Whoa, let's,do this Raptordramon!" Nate cheered at his new partner, who gave a toothy grin, so this was the light of digivolution. DarkTyrannomon stood up with a furious roar.

"FIRE BLAST!" The virus unleashed a wave of green flames at Raptordramon, but the dragon was a blur of speed.

"We need to put those flames down! DigiModify! Shellmon's Aqua Blaster activate!" Nate slashed as Raptordramon gave a might roar.

"AQUA BLASTER!" Unleashing a powerful blast of water, the flames were easily extinguished before they hit DarkTyrannomon, throwing him back down.

"IRON TAIL!" DarkTyrannomon attempted to slam his tail at Raptordramon, but the mighty cyborg quickly jumped up and onto the nearest wall to take impulse.

"CRASH CHARGE!" Raptordramon leapt at DarkTyrannomon and slammed him down.

"Now to end it! DigiModify! Strength Activate!" Nate slashed another card as dark red outline appeared on Raptordramon.

"AMBUSH CRUSH!" The vaccine quickly bit DarkTyrannomon's vital spots ferociously as the virus burst into data, Raptordramon absorbed it quickly.

"That takes care of that," The yellow dragon rushed to his partner but in mid run he devolved, crashing on Nate, they both laughed as they stood up.

"That was awesome Dorumon, we are going to be the best team ever," Nate grinned at Dorumon.

"We will show these wild Digimon not to mess with us," Dorumon agreed as they heard Shade yapping.

"Oh yeah, I have to take this little guy back home, for now stay hidden 'kay," Nate told his partner, who nodded.

"My stealth is unmatched," Dorumon bragged as they suddenly heard sirens.

"We better hurry," Nate added as they ran away, seconds later Laura and Labramon appeared.

"Wow, there was a battle here, I'm sure of it," Labramon commented as he looked around.

"Yep, we can track that weird one now?" Laura asked the dog who sniffed the air.

"His scent, it's different now," Labramon commented.

"Different how?" Laura asked the dog.

"It's possible Laura, that this X has found a partner, and tasted the light of Digivolution," Labramon explained to a surprised Laura.

"So there are more Tamers out there, good to know," Laura smiled.

"We should hurry back, I can hear sirens," The dog told her as they walked away.

Unknown to them, atop one of the buildings was Kevin, Gabumon X besides him.

"That kid... He just got partnered and he can already digivolve his partner?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"That Digimon, a true X Digimon," Gabumon X commented.

"Whatever, c'mon, we have better stuff to do," Kevin scoffed before walking away, Gabumon X vanished.

Also on another building, Dracmon was surprised.

"They just partnered up and he already digivolved? Probably luck," Dracmon shrugged before walking away.

HW, The City, Nate's house,

Nate grinned as his younger brother, Henry hugged Shade.

"Thanks big brother," Henry looked awfully like his brother, same spiky hair and eyes, though his were a softer color, he wore a light green shirt and jeans.

"No problem bro, I gotta go now," Nate grinned before walking out of the house.

"So, how did it go?" Dorumon quickly joined him.

"He loved it, now let's go, we need to find a place for you to lay low," Nate told him, he nodded.

HW, The City, The Grove,

Nate and Dorumon walked on a grove when suddenly,

"LITTLE HORN!" Gabumon X tackled Dorumon as Kevin revealed himself.

"Who are you?" Nate asked, pulling up his D'Arc.

"I saw your battle against that DarkTyrannomon, now tell me, how did you made that furball digivolve?" Kevin asked Nate, Dorumon stood up and began to growl at Gabumon X.

"I used a Blue Card," Nate answered, Kevin frowned.

"There's no such thing, if you won't tell me, then I guess Gabumon X and I will make you do it," Kevin commanded as the fur coat wearing Digimon began to growl, then both Tamers pulled out their D'Arcs:

'Dorumon, data/vaccine typed, beast rookie, X VB DR NSp

A Beast Digimon that, because it has an old-style interface on its brow, has been conjectured to be an experimental "Prototype Digimon" from before Digimon were discovered. The personality of natural Combat Species Digimon manifests particularly strongly within it, so its combat instinct is high, and it often barks and snaps at everything, but it seems that it was tamed by someone it once bit. The data that is said to have been hidden within the deepest parts of its Digicore, during an experiment, is the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", and it is said it has the potential to grow into a mighty Digimon. Its Special Move is firing an iron sphere from its mouth (Metal Cannon). Signature Move: It has more strength when it is fired after standing still and accumulating power, but it is also able to fire an iron sphere even while charging (Dash Metal).'

(A/N due to Gabumon X's profile being in Japanese, I translated it on google)

'Gabumon X, data typed beast rookie, X ME NSp,

Suffering the fur, but respectable reptile type Digimon. He's wearing the fur shaped always gathered the data that Garurumon had left a very timid and shy personality. Because you are wearing a fur Garurumon that is feared from other Digimon, it is also the role of protection to protect themselves. His personality when wearing a fur coat changes 180 °. Its Special Move "Petit Fire".

Influence of by X antibody to Digicore Gabumon

And had been originally classified as reptile typed Digimon, also himself captured the fur of data favorite beast type and became a beast type. Does not change however shy Ya Na personality and Zu shame in cowardice, but prefer a wild battle how when suffer the fur, and began to mount the beast type seems agility attacks. You are wearing the Strike that beat the enemy is taken up in the right hand of the "Petit Fire", "Petit Fire hook". Therefore, he does not put the important fur on the right.'

"I told you, we used the Blue Card, tell them Dorumon," Nate insisted.

"Yeah, it was all blue with a yellow D in the middle, there was a dinosaur coming out of the D," Dorumon described the card.

"You're both lying, Gabumon X, trash them!" Kevin ordered as the beast Digimon charged furiously.

Who will win? Who will lose? Will Kevin believe Nate? Find out next chapter of Digimon: Brawls!

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Hey as a reminder, after this I won't post anymore chapters until Chronicles 02 is done, for those surprised at an evolution so soon I can only say, they won't be digivolving again so soon, I just wanted to use Raptordramon already due to his awesomeness, if you think Gabumon X's data has some weird stuff, well I copied from Wikimon and translated it on Google Translator, so read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	3. Sniper? DigiCave!

"DASH METAL!" Dorumon fired another metal sphere, Gabumon X dodged at lightning speed.

"PETIT FIRE HOOK!" More blue flames were unleashed from the reptile-turned-beast Digimon.

"DigiModify! Hyper Speed Activate!" Nate slashed as Dorumon dodged Gabumon X with ease.

"You know how to slash? Good job, for a noob, DigiModify! Hyper Wings Activate!" Kevin smirked before making shining wings appear on his partner's back.

"At least I'm original, DigiModify! Examon's Calfdwealch Activate!" Artur slashed one of his strongest cards as the RK's mighty wings replaced Dorumon's tiny bat like ones, making him soar right after Gabumon X.

"DigiModify! Leviamon's Anima Activate!" Kevin slashed another card as dark blue dark energy began to build up on Gabumon X's mouth.

"ANIMA!" As the X Digimon released a destructive blast dust covered the battlefield.

"Game over," Kevin smirked but Nate was still smiling, he had another card on his hand and it was slashed already.

"What?!" Kevin turned to see the dust settling, Dorumon had used the calfdwealch as a shield!

"Thanks for the power up Nate," Dorumon grinned as the red gem on his forehead began to release a light glow.

"METAL SHOOT!" Dorumon released a blast of white energy from his mouth as the attack hit the unprepared Gabumon X head on.

"Oh yeah, I knew that Strength Card would be useful," Nate grinned as Dorumon landed by him, the calfdwealch vanished.

"So now you believe us..." Nate turned to Kevin, so see him and his partner gone.

"So, back to searching for a hideout for me?" Dorumon asked Nate, who nodded.

HW, The City, Kevin's House, Kevin's Bedroom,

"Dorumon, a beast type X Digimon, no wonder that rookie didn't bother evolving him, his Combat Instinct, superior powers, both of you were Data Typed but he was part Vaccine, I'm not surprised that you lost," Kevin was looking angrily at a Dorumon card.

"Well, that Nate kid, you can pin the blame on me but it was their cards that made them win, using Examon's wings to go after me and as a shield, it's the tamer's duty to identify such things," Gabumon X growled as Kevin turned to him.

"If you were strong enough, a shield wouldn't matter," The blonde argued, Gabumon X got mad.

"It was DigiZoid! From a Mega II digimon! Not even with a hundred power up cards anyone in rookie would break it, even mighty X Digimon as myself," Gabumon X crossed his arms.

"Whatever," Kevin muttered when suddenly his D'Arc began to beep and Gabumon X to grow simultaneously.

"Let's go," Kevin ordered the beast type as he ran out, Gabumon X vanished.

"Hey Kevin! Where are you going?!" A grown up asked, it was the same guy from Aegis.

"None of your business dad," Kevin growled as he rushed past the man.

"Kids these days, I have work to do," The man sighed before returning to his PC, there was an email saying another Digital Monster just got through, he swore.

"What about the location?" The man asked through message, quickly an answer saying it was near The Grove.

"Dang it, they're getting through us without fail, we will have to use harsher measures," The man decided.

HW, The City, deep in The Grove,

"Wow Nate, this place is huge," Dorumon commented as they kept walking.

"Yeah, and... Ahh!" The ground below Nate crumbled as they fell on a large cave.

"It's a cave, seems like the entrance was covered with those bushes and dead leaves," Nate realized as Dorumon began sniff everything.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nate rushed to his partner who had a large smile.

"This place is perfect, I can smell a fresh stream deeper in the cave," Dorumon informed him cheerfully.

"Yeah, this place should do the trick," Nate agreed as they furry dragon waked out.

"It's still early so I know where to get stuff for you to be settled in," Nate smirked proudly as Dorumon followed him, then the D'Arc began to beep, Dorumon's eyes became slits as his DigiCore Interface released a weak glow.

"There's a new one," Dorumon barked before running off.

"Wait up!" Nate ran after him, his D'Arc at hand.

HW, The City, Pet Heaven,

"Laura, there's another one coming," Labramon told her, the black haired girl stopped petting one of the dogs and turned to him.

"Right, this will be our chance to see the other Tamers," Laura smiled and Labramon nodded before they began to leave, then they heard a jingle.

"Let's be quick," Laura sighed as they walked to the door with a smile.

"Hey, I'm new to town and I'm lost," A teen walked in, he had light brown hair and wore thin framed glasses, which revealed his green eyes, Labramon began to growl.

"What is it?" The teen asked as suddenly a dinosaur the same height as him wearing combat armor and holding a M16 Assassin jumped out of one of the trash cans and aimed his weapon at Labramon.

"General Erik, that's a Digimon," The commando Dino growled to his 14 year old partner, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me General, just Erik is fine," The teen told him angrily.

"Wait, you're a tamer too?" Laura revealed her D'Arc as he revealed his dark blue one, which had yellow ring and black buttons and strap, the information of the other tamer's partner appeared on each of their D'Arcs.

"Commandramon, Virus typed Cyborg rookie, ME,

Infantry Digimon of mechanized brigade "D- Brigade". "D- Brigade" is a mechanized brigade comprised of Dragon type Cyborg Digimon, is a special force that invests in missions that are never made public. Commandramon's body' surface has a special texture is applied to the surface, it is possible to determine the periphery of the color in real-time to display any camouflage pattern. Therefore, most of the "target" is that it is often buried without notice to the presence of the Commandramon. Its Special Move's "M16 Assassin" and a small bomb "DCD bomb" that emits from the assault rifle that was mobile."

"Labramon, Vaccine typed Beast rookie, NSp NSo,

A Beast Digimon which has an appearance like a real dog. It is said that the Child-level is the final form of artificial Digimon, and although the prevailing view says that it won't evolve further than this, there exist unconfirmed reports of it having evolved further than that, too. Perhaps, some sort of miracle might stimulate an evolution in Labramon. It is exceedingly faithful to its Tamer, and feels called to protect them. Its Signature Move "Cure Liqueur" restores and optimizes the data of weakened Digimon. Its Special Move is generating a hyper-oscillation with a powerful bark (Retriever-bark)."

"So, you're new to town?" Laura asked Erik, the 14 year old nodded before their D'Arcs began to beep louder.

"A Digimon, let's go!" Laura rushed off with Labramon, after a brief moment, Commandramon and Erik ran after them.

HW, The City, Near the Grove,

"Alright, Laura you go ahead, Commandramon and I will be on that rooftop," Erik informed her, Laura gave her an odd look.

"Why?" She asked, Erik and Commandramon just grinned.

"You'll see, soldier," Commandramon answered before they ran off.

"We got to trust them Laura, they don't seem like bad people," Labramon told his partner as they kept going.

HW, The Grove, Digital Field,

"Alright, here we are, which way next Dorumon?" Nate asked his partner, who just growled a 'this way' as they kept running.

"Let's go Gabumon X," Kevin ran as Gabumon X appeared by him.

"Labramon, here it is," Laura realized as all 3 Tamers saw their opponent.

"Now who's ugly?" Nate lifted his D'Arc, he noticed 2 more Tamers in the mist, but it was too thick to see them, he only noticed their partners, Gabumon X so he knew the male one was Kevin, and a Labramon that looked awfully like Laura's dog, then the info popped up on his D'Arc about their enemy.

"Deltamon, virus typed composite champion, NSo,

A Composition Digimon fused from three Digimon. Although each of them had existed as separate Digimon, due to a computer running wild after it was struck by a storm's electromagnetic waves, they were forced to fuse by a computer bug. It is said that since this Digimon, which possesses three heads and two tails, specializes in tripartite attacks that capitalize on its body's traits, it is even able to fight against three Digimon as if they were one. However, because each of them was a fiendish Digimon, they are only of one mind on destruction, and are usually on bad terms with no spirit of cooperation. Its Special Moves are fusing and firing energy discharged from its three mouths (Triplex Force), and lunging with the Digimon on its left arm (Skull Fang)."

"3 Champions in one, now this will be a challenge, wait Laura?" As the Tamers joined, Nate recognized the girl.

"Nate?" Laura asked as well, the GoggleHead nodded.

"Just go away, Gabumon X and I got this," Kevin growled.

"Hey, it has the power of 3 champions hard head, and it's a virus, Gabumon X has the most disadvantage," Nate argued with him, Laura gave him an odd look.

"But isn't Dorumon a data type as well?" The black haired girl asked, Dorumon shook his head.

"I'm a Data/Vaccine actually, so I'm good," The purple dragon informed her.

"Wait, you were at Pet Heaven yesterday, I scented you," Labramon realized, Dorumon nodded.

"I was looking for a partner, as you can see I found one," Dorumon used his tail to point at Nate.

"Hey guys, you do realize that thing is coming for us right?" Gabumon X growled impatiently as Deltamon began to charge up dark blue energy at their mouths.

"TRIPLEX FORCE!" The 3 blasts of energy were straight at them.

"Watch out! DigiModify! Brave Shield Activate!" Laura quickly slashed as the famous mega digimon known as WarGreymon's shield appeared in front of them, blocking the attack before vanishing.

"Let's show them what we got! Go Dorumon! DigiModify! Hyper Speed Activate!" As Nate slashed the card, Dorumon became a blur circling Deltamon.

"DASH METAL!" He began to fire metal spheres at Deltamon from all sorts of angles.

"Don't let that noob take all the glory!" Kevin ordered Gabumon X as the rookie charged forwards.

"RETRIEVER G!" Labramon was faster and released his powerful barks at Deltamon.

"DigiModify! MetalGarurumon's Metal Wolf Claw Activate!" Kevin slashed as Gabumon X summoned a huge missile.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" Gabumon X fired the huge missile at Deltamon.

"SKULL FANG!" Deltamon not only swatted the missile, but made it crash on Dorumon and Labramon, freezing them.

"What the heck? DigiModify! ShineGreymon BM's Final Glorious Burst Activate!" Nate glared at Kevin before slashing the card, Dorumon had a dark orange glow as the ice began to melt.

"I can help too, DigiModify! WarGreymon's Gaia Force Activate!" Laura slashed a card herself as the ice began to melt faster.

"Whatever," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"SLULL FANG!" Deltamon trashed Gabumon X easily, the data type was having a hard time without the 2 vaccines.

"Kevin, slash something!" Gabumon X growled angrily at his partner, too late, Deltamon was charging another Triplex Force right at him, and he head nowhere to dodge.

"Triplex..." Deltamon began but another attack stopped him.

"M16 ASSASSIN!" Remember that rooftop Erik said he and Commandramon were? Now the single bullet gave a headshot on Deltamon's main head came from there.

"It's Erik!" Laura realized as the ice melted.

"FINAL GLORIOUS BURST/GAIA FORCE!" Dorumon and Labramon released the extremely powerful fire balls at Deltamon, it hit him point blank as he burst into data.

"Oh yeah!" Nate cheered as Dorumon and Labramon began to absorb the data, though a third went to Commandramon.

"Hey, you forgot to give me some!" Gabumon X snarled as Dorumon rolled his eyes.

"All you did was make me and Labramon chill out, and get on our way," Dorumon growled at him.

"Can't argue with that, even Commandramon was more helpful, and saved your life," Labramon added, then Erik and Commandramon came in running.

"So, who are the new guys?" Erik asked Laura as she introduced Nate.

"So, what's your name?" They turned to Kevin, who was long gone.

"Hey, can you guys help me with something," Nate asked the remaining Tamers.

"Sure," Erik and Laura nodded.

"Great, c'mon," Nate walked with them to the other side of the grove, the entrance to a junkyard called, Uncle Blaze's Junkyard.

HW, The City, Uncle Blaze's Junkyard,

"It's my uncle's, he lets me get stuff here as long as it is on the garbage section," Nate explained.

"So you're full name is Nate Blaze?" Labramon asked him, he nodded.

"Here, help me with this," Nate began to move a large cushion.

"It's for Dorumon, we found this place at The Grove, it's a huge cave, it seems to have tunnels coming from it but we're not sure where they lead yet," Nate explained as they took the cushion back to the cave.

HW, The City, The Grove, The Cave,

"So, this is the cave?" Erik looked around, after an hour dragging the cushion while trying not to damage it, they reached the large cave.

"So, what are you calling this place?" Laura asked Nate.

"Well, doesn't Takato call Guilmon's place the Guilmon's Shed, this will be Dorumon's Cave," Nate grinned.

"Ehh, could I live here too? Erik's parents don't know about me and I'm living at his rooftop, it's a pain so..." Commandramon trailed off, Nate grinned.

"No prob, that way the 2 of you don't get lonely," Nate nodded as Commandramon saluted.

"Thanks Sir," Commandramon informed him.

"So, do we have to drag another cushion?" Erik asked Nate, who gave a sad nod.

A few hours later, they dragged another cushion, then Nate brought some spare bed sheets and pillows.

"Wouldn't a dog bed fit them better?" Laura asked, eyeing Dorumon.

"Nah, these are great," Dorumon grinned happily.

"Yeah, this is a relaxing soft mattress," Commandramon added happily.

"I don't think Dorumon's Cave fits this place since Commandramon also lives here, and from its size we could let other Digimon that get partnered to live here too," Erik theorized.

"Yeah, than this will be the DigiCave," Nate decided, Erik and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Really? DigiCave?" Erik asked Nate.

"Yep," Nate nodded as the others sighed in defeat, Erik then saw the time on his D'Arc.

"Sorry, I have to go back," Erik gave a short see ya to them before walking off.

"See you later General Erik!" Commandramon saluted.

"It's just Erik," Erik rushed to correct his Digimon before going back to walking off.

"Alright, this adventure is just starting," Nate grinned as it all faded.

DW/HW=The Barrier,

A small white Digimon was running from a huge fiery Lynx.

"I just wanted to know where the bathroom was," The small one cried out, but the lion kept chasing him.

"Lynxmon! BEAK PIERCE!" A huge robotic pterosaur attacked the Lynx called Lynxmon.

"FIRE BLASTER!" Lynxmon roared as he blasted the creature away.

"Destroy!" Lynxmon snarled as he neared the robotic creature, who was injured.

"Let me help," The white one flew to the injured creature.

"A Calumon?" The creature gasped as the Zero Unit on the little guy' score head began to shine.

"SHINING DIGIVOLUTION!" Calumon exclaimed as the creature began to glow, very faintly, then he fainted.

"Pteramon X-Digivolve to..." The creature now known as Pteramon grew to match a large plane, a cockpit appeared on his forehead as well.

"Pteramon X!" The creature took the little one on his cockpit as Lynxmon charged again.

"Not this time! SIDE WINDER!" Pteramon X fired the missiles on his wings at Lynxmon, the explosion was so huge that not only destroyed Lynxmon, but the shockwave sent Pteramon X and Calumon flying, somewhere on the flight, Pteramon X devolved to a red penguin, who held Calumon tight for the little guy's safety.

"Ah c'mon!" The rookie exclaimed as they vanished.

HW, The City, Aegis' Headquarters,

"Sir! 2 Digimon are BioEmerging at the same time!" The second scientist exclaimed.

"They're weak though," The first added.

"Then delete them!" Kevin's father exclaimed.

"Can't, they got through," The second explained.

"Dang it!" Kevin's father swore angrily.

HW, The City, random street far from the grove,

As the rookie and Calumon BioEmerged, a 14 year old saw them, she had bright blue eyes and golden hair, she was very pale too. She wore a short black coat, black tank top and short jeans.

"Digimon?" The girl ran to the 2 rookies, the moment she touched the rookie, a silver D'Arc with orange buttons, ring and strap appeared, the duo's info appeared.

"Muchomon, Data typed, bird rookie, DS WG,

In subspecies of Penmon I'm living in the predominantly warm tropical area. I'm pleasantly living in dance tropical feathers were taking advantage of its appearance in the feature."

"Calumon, - typed Holy Beast/Unknown,

Naturally, it is a was a presence that governs the evolution of Digimon called Desi Enterekeia, it was changed to the figure of Digimon with a force of Dejinomu."

"Wow, real Digimon," The girl commented as she picked them up.

"Who... Are... You...?" The rookie called Muchomon asked weakly, she smiled.

"My name is Sabrina, I'm your partner so just rest," The teen called Sabrina told the rookie, who was too weak to argue as she took both of them to her house...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Alright, this is the final chapter posted here until the end of Chronicles, I just wanted to get it over with, Paradox is going real slow too, though the next chapter of Chronicles is coming out soon, my neighbor is on a trip and we're taking care of her dog, so that's also making me busy, and I just finished watching Akame Ga Kill too, so yeah, read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	4. DEATH FROM BEHIND!

BEST OC Maker: I know, I know, I said I wouldn't update until Chronicles was done, but this idea was banging inside my head like a frying pan clashing with a spoon, btw check this funny video on YouTube: Horribly Slow Murderer with Extremely Inefficient Weapon, really funny, if you like it then check the other videos made by Richard Gale as well, enjoy the chapter! Oh and I just watched Avengers 2: Age of Ultron, IT'S AWESOME!

HW, The City, DigiCave's tunnels

Dorumon and Commandramon explored the large tunnel network, after their partners left, they went to sleep and the next day was Monday, so their partners wouldn't get there anytime soon, and after drinking from the stream Dorumon had scented the day before, they began to explore the immense tunnel network, they found a huge fissure that seemed to go even deeper, Dorumon decided they would check it out later, after a while they finished exploring and decided to return, thankfully Commandramon couldn't get lost since his perfect memory allowed him to return to the cave with ease, which they did so after a few hours.

"Wow, according to my calculations and check-ins on the Internet these tunnels apparently exist bellow the entire city," Commandramon told Dorumon as they returned to the main cave, both laying on their beds and looking at the stony ceiling, the ceiling and walls were oddly smooth made of dark gray stones, the only sound was the stream running deeper inside the cave.

"Did you map it?" Dorumon asked his new best Digimon friend, who was drawing on the wall with his clawed hands, on one part was the tunnel network while on the other side was The City's map.

"Yep, thanks to GoogleMaps I can tell their exact location around the city, if this is really functional we will be able to move around the entire city without ever being spotted, General Erik will love this," Commandramon grinned, Dorumon looked confused at him.

"GoggleMaps? I thought the D-Brigade's mapping systems were called HoloMappers," As soon as those words left Dorumon's mouth, Commandramon turned to him with an angered look.

"Never, ever, repeat that name again, GoogleMaps is an app from Erik's IPhone I downloaded on my database, alongside some other stuff," Commandramon's first words were cold and full of anger, then he returned to his usual self.

"What's an IPhone? And an app?" Dorumon asked Commandramon curiously, trying to forget and ignore the odd form Commandramon had acted, said cyborg kept working on the two maps while he answered his fellow reptile's question and made a question.

"You don't know? Well IPhones are devices the humans created, really useful, and Apps are the programs inside them, didn't Nate tell you about it?" The cyborg dragon asked and answered.

"We met yesterday a few hours before we fought Deltamon," Dorumon shrugged, well it was more like how dogs do to get water off their fur but still a shrug.

"I see, well you might see some soon, though just a tip, don't touch them, apparently they're pretty fragile so our claws can break them easily," Commandramon told him, Dorumon gave him a quick nod.

"Remind me again why Nate and Erik won't show up so early," Dorumon sighed in boredom as he curled on the bed.

"Human kids and teenagers like them have to go to this place called school, Erik said it was a major waste of time for him since he's a genius, but his parents want him to have a 'normal' life, so he has to go there, Nate and Laura too, it starts early in the morning and ends in the start of the afternoon," The cyborg answered the purple furred creature's answer, he was nearly done with the maps.

"I see, then whatcha wanna do why we wait for them?" Dorumon finally asked him, Commamdramon finally finished the two maps, grabbed his sniper and put it on his back before answering.

"I would enjoy some target practice, but my gunfire is pretty loud so I guess it won't be an option, what about a movie?" Commandramon offered, Dorumon tilted his head and Commandramon sighed.

"They're fictional adventures we can watch, here let's see Guardians of the Galaxy so you can get what I mean," The cyborg dragon pulled out a small box, which lit up before displaying an image on the wall.

"School lasts for about 4 hours or something, this movie lasts two, so awe can see another after," The commando dragon explained, both got comfortable on their beds and watched the movie, shared a few laughs, Commandramon explained some stuff to Dorumon and they enjoyed the movie, while they watched it, Dorumon couldn't help but wander how Nate was doing...

HW, The City, School,

School, aka Prison without anyway to escape it, stuck in collective cells called classes while being tortured by boring things, heck it even looked like a prison, barbed fences, smooth dark gray walls and all, that's how Nate classified school, the only time he could chill was when recess came up, a break from all the horrors school had, Erik was in the robotics club now and since there was a tournament coming up he was busy with the other members of the club working on their battle bot, and Laura was with some other girls, so Nate went his best friends at their 'base'.

The recess had 3 areas students/prisoners could hang out at during the 20 minutes, the Study Room, aka the Visit Time, where nobody really studied and used the computers to connect to the Internet.

Then there was the lunch area, aka the mess room, at least ten rows of large tables capable of fitting 10 people each, where students normally sat to talk or relax, most people stayed there.

Finally there was the playground, the outside area, a small field thankfully with grass and not sand, Nate hated sand, the 'base' was in fact a small table, it was pretty isolated so he and his friends could have some peace, a nice breeze but not enough move the cards, after all, that was where he trained with his friends.

"Hey Nate!" Two 14 year olds sat on the table, a boy and girl. The boy had spiky black hair, similar to Kazu's, and onyx eyes, he was pretty skinny and wore a dark green jacket, a black shirt with the crest of Friendship and dark green cargo pants, he also had dark green fingerless gloves. The girl had black hair going down to her shoulders and onyx eyes, like the boy she had slightly pale skin. She wore a dark silver top and short jeans, anyone looking at them would realize they were twins.

"Kai, Lily," Nate greeted them as he sat down, he noticed they were having a match, the boy named Kai was using a Titamon card while Lily had her Crusadermon card out.

"How was your weekend? Lily and I stuck home training our skills," Kai asked him.

"I found out Digimon are real and I got a Dorumon as my partner, I found some other Tamers and we fought off a Deltamon, though one of them just got in the way, I also kicked some DarkTyrannomon butt while Dorumon Digivolved champion," That was what Nate wanted to say, instead he said that he got a dog and stayed home playing video games, he hated lying to his friends but Kai was loose mouthed and completely horrible at keeping even the simplest secrets, Lily wasn't much better too. Nate always commented Kai's crest should be Sincerity but Kai disagrees saying it's too girly, and earning a punch from Lily right after.

"Anyways did you see it on the news? I heard SunRise Street got wrecked by unknown causes, they said something was on fire and multiple cars were wrecked, also at that cycling road right outside The Grove, huge craters appeared all over," Kai asked him, Nate gulped, memories of the battles against DarkTyrannomon and Deltamon rushing through his head.

"I think it was some delinquents, lately things have been pretty downside," Lily theorized wrongly, Kai seemed to agree and Nate sighed in relief, then returned to watch their card match.

"Funny, Titamon and Crusadermon, aren't they your favorite Digimon?" Nate commented, Kai and Lily nodded.

"Ogre Digimon are best, I wish I had an Ogremon as my partner, that would be awesome!" Kai daydreamed about blasting things with a Titamon, Lily scoffed.

"I'd rather have a Crusadermon, noble Royal Knight loyal to his partner, me, together we would be unbeatable, unlike you and your cowardly ogre," Lily scoffed before they began a heated argument about which Digimon was better before turning to Nate, who gulped at their death glares.

"So Nate, who's better? A cowardly ogre of a noble knight?" Lily asked him, Nate realizes he was on a very thin line, so he did what anyone with common sense would do, he got the inexistent third option.

"Actually I'd rather have an Alphamon, all mighty badass knight who can shred things with a light sword while blasting enemies with his other hand, and there's the epic AlphaIn Force ability he has to strike a million times in just a second and that's without accounting the..." Nate went Wikimon mode as he began to list why he'd rather have an Alphamon, then he was saved by the bell, as the siblings walked in the front still arguing, Nate looked in the general direction of The Grove.

"Wonder how Dorumon's doing..." The GoggleHead muttered to himself as he walked back to the school, a few more classes and he would be able to see how his purple furred partner was doing.

HW, The City, The Grove, DigiCave,

Dorumon and Commandramon were still peacefully watching Guardians of the Galaxy when suddenly a third figure appeared, both turned ferociously at him, Commandramon aimed his gun while Dorumon got ready to release a metal sphere, the newcomer however simply grunted in irritation.

"I'm not here to fight, I just want answers," The newcomer, none other than Gabumon X, growled, both rookies didn't lower their guard, Gabumon X rolled his eyes.

"If it's about digivolving then Nate told you already, it was the Blue Card!" Dorumon growled, Gabumon X frowned and crossed his arms.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that, Kevin doesn't believe there's such thing as a Blue Card, honestly he refuses to admit that anything in Digimon: Tamers has any truth, after all, even I can notice how we're similar to that red-head and that Renamon, but he refuses to accept all the data we collected was for nothing, it annoys me too," The X beast Digimon explained calmly, Commandramon lowered his gun.

"Digimon: Tamers?" Dorumon tilted his head confused, Gabumon X gave him a 'are you kidding?' look, Commandramon rolled his eyes.

"Dorumon arrived here only a week ago, and got partnered yesterday," The soldier defended his friend, Gabumon X nodded.

"So it took a hole week for you to find a partner?" Gabumon X inquired curiously, Dorumon looked at the cave wall with nostalgia in his eyes.

"Months actually, ever since I first heard that Digimon partnered with humans could Digivolve faster and become even stronger I've been traveling, trying to find a portal, on the way I've met this odd fella on the way, he just wanted to get to the human world but not for a partner, just to mess around, after we got here I saw a huge Digimon care tournament and I saw how Nate was beating everyone, so I began to watch him, I planned on keeping watch on him for just a little longer but then a DarkTyrannomon appeared, and since you saw me Digivolve I think you know the rest," Dorumon shrugged, Gabumon X nodded quite impatiently.

"But seriously, what's Digimon: Tamers?" Dorumon asked Gabumon X, but the canine Digimon had vanished already, so he turned to Commandramon.

"We can watch a few episodes after we finish Guardians of the Galaxy," Commandramon told him as they retry rend to watch the movie.

"I wonder how Labramon's doing," Dorumon commented as they enjoyed the movie.

HW, The City, Pet Heaven, Back Area,

Labramon snored softly when someone poked him with a stick, he lazily opened one of his eyes to see Dracmon poking him.

"Why are you doing that again?" Labramon yawned at the small vampire, who jumped back a little surprised he had woken up.

"Wanted to see if you were alive," Dracmon grunted, Labramon rolled his eyes.

"If I wasn't I would be a DigiEgg," The Nightmare Soldier reminded him.

"So, how's the live without freedom going?" Dracmon snickered, Labramon stood up and shook himself awake.

"I have freedom, but unlike you I can appreciate a good nap," Labramon told him without interest in talking with the rookie.

"Then why are you sleeping with the dogs?" Dracmon asked with a mocking tone.

"Because the sun makes me warm and the grass is pretty comfy, and it's way better than the alley where you live," Labramon yawned bored, Dracmon gave him a disbelieving look.

"How do you know that? Have you been following me? Or is that human using her thingamajig to track my every move?" Dracmon began to make crazy theories but Labramon just laughed/yawned with humor.

"You reek trash and other notorious smells, it's kinda of obvious for a canine Digimon like me to know that, just like I can smell a faint smell of a human on you, so I can tell you're not exactly a wild one," Labramon smirked, Dracmon jumped at him with rage.

"UNDEAD FANG!" The vampire tried to bite the dog, but Labramon wasn't just faster, but stronger, he jumped out of the vampire's way so Dracmon's fangs would be stuck on the ground.

"Grr, you DigiPets disgust me," Dracmon got himself free and walked off, Labramon gave him another look, more of curiosity than bored this time.

"I wonder what happened to him," The white dog Digimon wondered before yawning.

"I really hope Laura gets back soon," And with those words, Labramon went off to dreamland.

HW, The City, School(A/N or as Nate calls it, Hell itself)

Erik was in the robotics club with the other members showing some prototypes they had made, the robotics club stayed on a room with white walls and an arena for the battle bots in the middle, one of the members, a teen with dyed green hair and green eyes was showing his robot, a small car like robot with a lighter and small yet powerful fan on the front, the robot wasn't very large and it was on the arena, the green haired teen showing it off.

"So this one is called Infernal, he's pretty fast and has a flamethrower, I turn on the lighter and then the fan so the result is..." The green haired teen pressed a few buttons on his controller, first a small motor activated the lighter before the fan turned on, making the fire go forward like an actual flamethrower, Erik quickly put his own BattleBot in position, it had a large mechanical claw on the top, a small projectile shooters on both sides and large wheels, it also had a nasty looking blade on the front and back, the wheels also had spikes on the middles and on the tires.

"Nice, but mine is certainly gonna have a bigger chance against most battle bots, the claw on the top has a build-in magnet so he can pick up and throw other bots, also those shooters can fire some water bullets, small projectiles filled with water that burst on contact," Erik explained with a proud tone, the leader of the club, a guy with curly black hair and dark brown eyes, he looked at the two bots and grinned.

"Well one way to decide, what do you guys think?" The leader asked the other members, the 12 others nodded and the creator of the bots pulled up their controllers.

"Let's fire it up!" The green haired teen laughed as Infernal released a short burst of flame, but Erik was ready and fired the water bullets, which made the lighter wet and temporarily unable to fire things up if you get what I mean. Then Erik quickly used his bot's magnetic claw to pick up Infernal and hurl him on the wall, Infernal landed on his side revealing the covered lower part.

"Oh yeah, and the victory goes to... What's your bot's name?" The leader asked Erik while the green haired teen fumed.

"Commando, his name is Commando," Erik beamed while he picked up his bot.

"Well at least we know what bot we will have kicking butts and taking names," One of the members chuckled.

"Alright guys, rest up because the next few weeks we will be discussing strategies or ideas to make Commando here better," The leader decided before they went their ways back to their classes.

"This isn't the end Erik, it isn't," The green haired boy growled as he put Infernal on a shelf, unknown to him a small mist began to form while he walked out, in the mist appeared a small creature made of black gears with gold lining, his red eyes glinted maliciously as he saw Commando, Infernal and some other robots, including a T-Rex styled one, a Triceratops styled another and a bunch of other varied kinds.

"This will be really fun," The gear chucked as his gears began to spin with excitement.

HW, The City, School, Class A,

Nate sat on the last chair on the corner of the class, acting like he was watching but he was actually thinking of Dorumon, Laura sat on the second row on the middle and Erik sat besides him, Kai on front of Nate and Lily in front of Kai. Suddenly the Tamer's D'Arcs began to beep ferociously, all of them gulped as they realized what that meant.

"Excuse me Mr. Blaze, Mr. Ross and Ms. Frost, but I believe all tech non-related to class should be turned off during class," The teacher, a tall man with faded black hair showing a few white strands, the man was on his 60s and had a very grumpy look, he had a lean build and a white coat.

"Sorry Mr. Blake," The three muttered and shared glances before looking at their D'Arcs, how exactly they can turn it off?

"Hey Nate, is that a D'Arc?" Kai asked him, Nate quickly began to cover it up.

"It's one of those Digital Pets my dad had, just an old relic malfunctioning," Nate lied quickly, Mr. Blake glared at them impatiently as the devices refused to turn off, man they were in trouble.

HW, The City, School, Class C,

Kevin angrily tried to turn off his D'Arc while the class glared at him, man it was embarrassing but he was more focused on the fact a Digimon appeared inside the school, too bad the D'Arc wouldn't stop beeping.

HW, The City, The Grove, DigiCave,

Dorumon and Commandramon finished Guardians of the Galaxy just before Dorumon's eyes became slits, Commandramon also tensed.

"Let's go!" Dorumon called and made a run for the cafe entrance but Commandramon stopped him.

"Not that way, we could be seen, let's use the tunnels," The commando Dino informed the purple dragon before rushing to the cave system, Dorumon rushed after him.

HW, The City, Rooftop near the school,

Gabumon X was patiently waiting for Kevin while thinking about his conversation with Dorumon and Commandramon, then he felt the new presence, he quickly stood up when he realized the location.

"Kevin!" Gabumon X growled worriedly before vanishing.

HW, The City, Pet Heaven,

Labramon's eyes snapped open when he felt the new presence, then he charged towards the fence and using his Digimon Digimon strength he jumped over the fence and rushed towards the school.

HW, The City, Dracmon's Alley,

Dracmon sat on a dark silver fire escape stair, the alley itself was far from comfy, but a man that had one eye glowing green and the other glowing red, obviously brainwashed by Dracmon's Eye of Nightmare, was serving the vampire a hamburger when Dracmon felt the new presence, the eyes on his palms snapped open.

"Let's get some easy data," The vampire smirked, devoured his burger in one bite and took off.

HW, The City, School, Principal's Office,

Nate, Erik and Laura sat waiting for their doom, their devices still beeping, though now both Erik and Nate were checking what it was, then Kevin came in and everybody exclaimed at the same time.

"You!" Then Kevin crossed his arms but before he could say anything Gabumon X appeared besides him.

"Kev, there's a Digimon in here, let's go," Gabumon X growled, Kevin nodded and they took off, ignoring the others.

"Dorumon where are you?" Nate checked his D'Arc and was surprised to see that Dorumon was directly below him on the map.

"DigiModify, Digmon's Gold Rush activate," Artur pulled out a card and slashed it, a few seconds later a crack appeared on the ivory colored floor and Dorumon's head was sticking out of it.

"Nate, there's a Digimon in the school, let's go," Dorumon informed him, Commandramon came right after him, then they saw Labramon being chased by the school's janitor, a dude on his 40s completely bald and with black eyes, he wielded a broom fearsomely as he yelled about no dogs allowed in the school, however he then saw Dorumon and Commandramon and fainted, the group rushed through the school and reached the room where the robotics club was, there was a huge hole on the wall, all robots were missing and Gabumon X was in a heated fight against a giant mechanical menace, it had a large dark silver body, with wheels attached to his feet. The arms were long and mechanical, like the rest of the body it was dark silver, one arm had a flamethrower while the other fired water bullets, both arms ended in hook, it had a T-Rex styled head but with the horns and crest of a triceratops, it didn't help that both the teeth and horns were black drills either, the creature had a long tail that ended in a bunch of wires that were sparking all over, similar to DEXDorugamon's tail, it's back had two large wicked looking claws and all sorts of BattleBot equipment, Gabumon X was having a hard time as the giant robot hurled him on the school's wall before releasing a mechanical roar, that not only was loud enough to shake the earth but fire also came out of the giant creature's mouth. It was about he size of a Spinosaur, and by that I mean it was big and mean, oh did I mention the wicked looking bright silver chainsaw spinning on his back, the other drills all over his body or the wicked glowing red eyes filled with malice and rampaging fury? Thankfully the Digital Field covered the area, otherwise reporters with choppers and all would have been swarming over them already.

"I think my D'Arc is broken," Nate commented as he analyzed the giant robot, the image on it was that of the gear from earlier.

"Hagurumon, Rookie, Virus typed machine Digimon, ME

A mutant Machine Digimon shaped like a gear. There are countless gears built into its body, and the gears are constantly rotating. For that reason, if even a single gear is missing, all of the gears in its body stop rotating, and it becomes unable to maintain its vital functions. Hagurumon possesses the special ability to send a computer virus to its opponents in order to manipulate them at will, and that ability is exploited by fiendish Digimon. However, because Hagurumon itself doesn't have any sense of self, it doesn't even know it is being misused. Its Special Move is burying a black gear with a built-in computer virus within the body of the opponent, driving them mad (Darkness Gear)."

"Wait, did you watch Digimon: Savers? The Hagurumon had managed to combine it self with that house," Erik snapped his fingers, then he realized that the battlebots and extra parts were missing.

"He must have fused himself with all of the battlebots, that's why he's so huge and different," Commandramon theorized, Kevin was still trying to damage the large robot, but the upgraded battle bot technology in the robot managed to counter just about everything, then he got Gabumon X in a death grip that stopped the rookie from vanishing.

"M16 ASSASSIN!" Commandramon began to shoot at the robot's head, but the creature didn't even notice him.

"RETRIEVER G!" Labramon barked but the robot wasn't really paying attention.

"Dang it, DCD BOMB!" Commandramon hurled a grenade at the mech, now that he noticed before letting Gabumon X fall on the ground before turning to them with a very pissed off roar.

"That was a little rushed don't ya think?" Dorumon asked his friend sarcastically.

"Roar!" The mech did something unexpected, as it roared a single large cable shot out of his mouth and grabbed Commandramon before pulling him inside the mouth and snapping it shut.

"No! Commandramon!" Erik called out for his partner, Kevin turned around angrily and picked up Gabumon X.

"I'm fine Kev, just needing some air," The canine confidently growled, Kevin gave him a short nod.

HW, The City, School, inside the mech's mouth,

Commandramon was trapped there, so he began to analyze the situation, but then he realized things were heating up and the mech would use the flamethrower, so he had to be fast.

"This is the dumbest idea I've ever had, DCD BOMB!" Commandramon hurled a grenade at the flamethrower, resulting in a huge explosion that took him in.

HW, The City, School,

The large mech suddenly had smoke leaking from his mouth but he kept it shut, releasing only a low growl while the mechanics on his body began to move faster and attack Dorumon and Labramon, thankfully they got speed boosts from their partners and dodged.

"What's this?" Erik saw words appearing on his D'Arc.

'Energy Overload, initialize digivolutuon' The mysterious machine said as the mech's mouth began to glow.

In the evo zone Commandramon appeared.

"Commandramon Digivolve to..." The soldier announced as his skin and armor peeled off, his gun vanished, leaving behind a dark silver grid, his body became larger and more humanoid as new skin, or should I say armor covered him, the new Digimon grabbed a small combat knife before announcing his new name.

"Sealdramon!"

As the light faded, something sliced the mech's head from within, as it crashed Commandramon's champion form was seen, unlike his rookie form Sealsdramon was completely mechanic, with blades on his shoulders and tail, he had different colored lens, one silvery light blue slightly larger than the dark red ones, information appeared on Erik's D'Arc.

"Sealsdramon, champion virus typed cyborg Digimon, ME,

It is said that only the one that passes the "Selection-D", a special selection test that screens through 100 Commandramon, can evolve to Sealsdramon. It is able to move over short distances at speeds that are impossible to perceive with the eyes, and without equipping things like camouflage features or a rifle, it has the ability to bring down its "Target" with just its taijutsu. Its primary function is assassination. Its Special Moves are a single blow from a knife sharpened to its limit (Death Behind), and measuring the opponent's vital points in an instant (Scouter MonoEye)."

"How did he Digivolve without a Blue Card?" Dorumon asked Erik with a confused look, Sealsdramon was the one who answered though.

"I hurled a Dcd Bomb at the flamethrower when he was planning on roasting me, that made me absorb the extra power from the explosion and the electricity running around me and caused my Digivolution, it was a 50-50 gamble, either I would turn into an egg by the overload one I would Digivolve," Sealsdramon explained as he checked out his new arms, however the stump Sealsdramon left on the mech suddenly burst with cables that grabbed the fallen head and reconnected it, the eyes flashed red again and the creature roared enraged.

"Now it's time for some help," Dorumon grunted as he joined Labramon and Gabumon X. Sealsdramon took off in front of them towards the mech as his red eyes flashed on.

"SCOUTER MONOEYE!" The mechanical assassin exclaimed as a grid appeared around the mech and Sealsdramon scanned it, by using Erik's D'Arc to see Sealsdramon's view they realized just how complex yet simple this robot was, then they noticed something black on the silver creatur from Sealsdramon view.

"Silver is just lifeless, dark blue is data typed Digimon, pure white for vaccine, black for virus, unknown types are classified by gray, humans and non-Digimon are normally red," Sealsdramon muttered to himself as he saw the black dot, it was positioned right in the middle of the bot, guarded by thick armor and the chainsaw.

"Alright everyone! Fire at the middle of his belly, it's where Hagurumon is!" Sealsdramon exclaimed, the teens quickly pulled out some cards.

"Digi-Modify! Power Activate!" The teens slashed as their partners got a red aura.

"METAL BLAST!"

"RETRIEVER G!"

"PETIT FIRE HOOK!"

The 3 rookies fired at the mech's chest, which cracked to reveal Hagurumon among the machinery, upon seeing them he panicked.

"Stay away! BLACK GEAR!" Hagurumon began to fire the black gears, activated the flamethrowers, water bullets and everything else as he tried to protect himself, however Sealsdramon used his newfound speed to charge right in front of Hagurumon, who yelped after seeing the knife.

"Game over, DEATH FROM BEHIND!" Sealsdramon stabbed Hagurumon as the rookie burst into data, the mechanical beast then crumbled into junk, oddly however Sealsdramon didn't de-Digivolve and absorbed the data from Hagurumon.

"Hey pal, are you alright?" Erik asked the mech, who turned calmly at him.

"Yeah don't worry, that overload will take a while to cool down so I'll stick as a champion," Sealsdramon explained, Kevin walked away with Gabumon X as the Digital Field faded, luckily the classes were ending and they wouldn't be in trouble unless they got caught, so they rushed to the DigiCave, a lot of people thought that Sealsdramon looked odd but didn't say anything.

HW, The City, The Grove, DigiCave,

Sealsdramon thankfully still managed to stay on his bed without any parts sticking out, even though he didn't need to sleep anymore, as they sat down Dorumon's stomach rumbled.

"Didn't you eat today?" Nate asked him, Dorumon shook his head.

"Actually I managed to catch some squirrels, they were pretty good," The purple creature told him, Nate shook his head.

"I'll buy ya something and get back," Nate promised him before walking off, leaving the others.

HW, The City, outside the School,

Dracmon had arrived at the battlefield with a huge grin, that turned into a disappointed scowl after seeing nobody.

"Oh well, their loss," Dracmon huffed and began to walk back to his alley.

HW, The City, School, Computer Room,

On the empty room, a single screen flashed red as Hagurumon came out of it,

"Lost information recovered, reboot is a success, preparing updates and new planning stages, starting phase two," Hagurumon stealthily moved through the empty school until reaching the destroyed area, the cops had just left as he picked up two strands of fur, one purple, Dorumon's, and one blue, Gabumon X's, the gear's eyes glinted.

"Calculating X-Antibody data, need of a better area for extraction," Hagurumon told himself before floating away...

Author Notes,

BEST OC Maker: Kai and Lily will be kinda like Kazu and Kenta, the next chapter of Chronicles 02 will come soon so be ready for that, so read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


End file.
